Mar's Day
by diamondstar1808
Summary: Every girl has her day. One Shot


Mar's Day

I own the story not the characters. Enjoy!

"Raye Hino" a voice whispered, "Raye"

She tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Go away Jed." She muttered groggil waving an arm, " I'm trying to sleep"

He gave a soft chuckle and brushed a few stands out of her beautiful face. He then backed away from his best friend.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving." He said pretending to leave the room. He creeped over to the window and snatched open the blinds, then he snatched the covers off the bed. It still didn't work. She balled up and turned away from the window. He sighed and looked around the room. He spotted a glass of water sitting on the night stand. A sly smile crossed his face. He quickly grabbed the water and dumped it one her head. Raye sat up gasping for air. She glared at him angrily.

"JED! Why in the world did you do that! I wish sometimes you'd just let me sleep.!" She screeched.

Huffing, she pushed her black bangs out of her face. He simply laughed.

End of Flash Back

"Raye! You look so beautiful! I- I think I'm going to cry" Serena exclaimed as tears weld up in her eyes

Raye blushed slightly but said nothing because Lita was putting makeup on her face Mina was adding the finishing touches on her hair. Amy snapped another picture of Raye and sighed contently. The day is Raye's wedding day. The girls wore deep red dresses and Raye sat there in a beautiful white silk wedding gown. Serena was the matron of honor because she was already married to Darien.

"Raye, we are so happy for you. We thought this day would never come. Especially since we didn't see you marrying Jadeite. This so great." Serena went on and on.

Raye still hadn't said anything. She couldn't believe it either. She was so nervous. What if he didn't still want to go through with it? What if she was left standing there by herself?

'God help me through this.' She prayed silently.

A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Mina called..

"Hey girls it's time." camed the muffled voice that they recognized as Andrew.

Andrew was there long time friend who owned the Arcade that they always use to hang out at when they were younger.

"Okay." Mina called out.

"Well honey it time to go- well almost." Lita said stepping away from her to see her finished work. Raye looked over into the mirror at her reflection. Her make up was soft. Her lips were a deep red. And her hair was in ringlet curls down her back. She looked stunning if she might add. Her violet eyes showed her slight fear of being stood up but mostly her love for the gorgeous man with blonde hair and green eyes that was waiting for her.

Flash Back

Raye and Jed sat in the park looking up at the stars. The were very bright that night. Jed was very nervous about what he was about to do. It had been three years since ago this very day that he met Raye. She was still as beautiful and fiery as that day. They became slow friends because she practically always ignored him. Now he couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend.

"Um...Raye" He said uncertainly.

She smiled over at him.

Yes, what is it?" she peered over at him curiously.

He got off the bench that they were sitting on and got down on one knee.

"Raye Hino, we've been together for what seems like forever and I always want to see your smiling face beside me everyday. When I fall asleep and when I awaken. You are my sun and my moon. Raye you make think this is all cheesy but I can't help it. You don't believe in fairy tales but I want us to have that happily ever after. Will you be my wife?" He asked and he held her small hands.

With one shaky hand, pulled out a diamond ring and slipped it on her finger. Her bright eyes glistened with tears. She smiled brightly at him and rolled her eyes. She nodded quickly and jumped into his arms- causing them to fall over with laughter.

End of Flashback

Jed's heart beat quickened as Raye began her march down the aisle with her grandfather. He was so nervous. He just knew he was going to faint but Darien whispered words of encouragement. Jed couldn't pay attention to the words that were being spoken between the preist and Raye's grandfather- he almost missed his cue and he eyed his beautiful bride to be. As Grandpa Hino handed Raye over to Jed, Serena burst into tears of joy. This was too much for her. Nick, Lita's Husband chuckled softly. The ceremony went on without further interruptions.

"Now, you may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Jed didn't hesitate to take Raye into his arms. The crowd went wild and they kissed.

"Now, may I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Jedeite Callahan."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple made there way from the alter with everyone in tow. Serena continued to cry tears of happiness for her friend until the reception. Raye danced merrily with her husband and friends. This was the first time in her life she felt complete happiness and she didn't want to ever forget this day. As one of the songs ended she headed over to a chair and stood up.

"Okay, girls! You all know what time it is!" She announced. Lita quickly handed Raye her bouquet.

Lita and Serena quickly got out of the way as all the single women gathered around. Lita and Serena went to the chairs by their husbands. Raye turned away and then hurled the flowers over her shoulder. Everyone watched speechless and the flowers sailed through the air and hit Serena in the head causing the flowers to land in her arms. Darien went into shock and fainted. Suddenly everyone erupted into laughter. Serena felt a tap on her shoulder to see a man with silverish blonde hair and green eyes. Raye and Jed laughed as they watched Serena faint too. Their friends were too hilarious. Jed's laughter died down and his eyes locked with his wife's. He knew that this day was going to be engraved in their minds and hearts forever.

The End

I hope you enjoyed it. I like stories about the other characters and I will experiment more with them. I'm still working on my other stories. I just needed a break from them.


End file.
